


Barophobia, Flying. Falling.

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Phobia [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phobia, a pathological fear.</p><p>Barophobia, the fear of gravity. Individuals that suffer from this phobia can either have the fear that gravity may crush them, the fear of falling because of the gravity involved or even the fear that gravity might cease to exist and they will float away.</p><p>gravity /ˈgravɪti/ noun: gravity 1. Physics, the force that attracts a body towards the centre of the earth, or towards any other physical body having mass. synonyms: attraction, attracting force, downward force, pull, weight, heaviness, "gravity attracts objects towards each other" 2. extreme importance; seriousness, "crimes of the utmost gravity", synonyms: seriousness, importance, profundity, significance, momentousness, moment, weightiness, weight, consequence, magnitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barophobia, Flying. Falling.

\---

Phobia, a pathological fear.

Barophobia, the fear of gravity. Individuals that suffer from this phobia can either have the fear that gravity may crush them, the fear of falling because of the gravity involved or even the fear that gravity might cease to exist and they will float away.

gravity /ˈgravɪti/ noun: gravity 1. Physics, the force that attracts a body towards the centre of the earth, or towards any other physical body having mass. synonyms: attraction, attracting force, downward force, pull, weight, heaviness, "gravity attracts objects towards each other" 2. extreme importance; seriousness, "crimes of the utmost gravity", synonyms: seriousness, importance, profundity, significance, momentousness, moment, weightiness, weight, consequence, magnitude.

\---

When Dick sees his parents fall he sees his life shatter. A scream ripped from his throat as his kneed crumple and the other performers, his family hold him back. This isn’t something he should have to see they whisper to his as he cries for his parents. This isn’t how you should have to remember them they cry as they whisper goodbye to coffins lowered in to the ground.

When his parents fall Dick sees for the first time why people are so scare of gravity, a force pulling them to the surface of the planet, with the potential to crush and hurt and kill. A force of nature that no one can control.

He fees their fear.

For him gravity was always a friend, caring and holding and allowing him to swing through the air, twisting and turning and flying. He knows what they do is dangerous but its his life, his blood, the heart that keeps him alive.

He doesn’t want to stop, to fall.

But he does. Once. He falls and Bruce is their to catch him as he cries and his breath leaves him. He does try again but all he can hear is the sickening thump of his parents fall and the silence of the crowd.

He’s scared to fly again. Gravity is no longer a friend but an enemy and its seen as the force of nature it really is. Gravity has taken his parents and brought them to their deaths, daring to defy gravity in such a way unacceptable and not without punishment.

When he does finally manage to fly again, swinging through the air its still there, the fear. He can feel it in his stomach and biting at the shadows in his mind.

He may be flying now, but how long is it until he falls?

\---


End file.
